


Two Wizards and the Painter Part II

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: You’ve always been a great friend to the Scamander family through the years. Now, the brothers need your help with a mission that could defeat Grindelwald forever.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Two Wizards and the Painter Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Theseus and Newt Scamander x reader {Pairing- Newt Scamander x reader}
> 
> Word Count: 2.1k 
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of violence, fluff, and slight angst?
> 
> A/N: Thank you much for the love on the first part! I know the climb was slow, but now I should be able to write more frequently! Feedback is appreciated!

Previously: 

“When do we leave?” You ask.

“Tomorrow night, past midnight. We’ll gather what we need during the day. I’ll make a list. But I don’t know how we’ll get our wands back.” Theseus states as his eyebrows crease.

Almost as if on queue, Pickett shyly emerges from Newt’s jacket pocket. Theseus silently gazes at the creature and smiles, with his plan coming into motion.  
_______  
You looked over your shoulder once more praying in the back of your mind hoping that you weren’t going caught. Standing in the darkness of the stone halls, you quietly turn back to see Pickett working his way through the lock while balancing in Newt’s steady palm. After what felt like an antagonizing ten minutes, you had to restrain Theseus from breaking down the door to Dumbledore’s office. 

You and Theseus glance over each other’s shoulders making sure the coast was clear. The multiple locks click and Newt opens the door. 

“Good job, buddy.” Newt says before walking in the office, while letting Pickett walk up his left arm. 

“Okay, we’re here for the wands. So let’s find them and get out of here.” Theseus firmly states as the three of you run around Dumbledore’s office. 

After a few frantic minutes of searching, you run up the ornate stone staircase in the back of the room. Jolting for a private desk covered with papers and a few new House banners, you open the main drawer. Inside the drawer, lies a simple velvet pouch tied together by a string. Opening the pouch, your wands lay safely inside. 

“I got the wands. Let's go!” You whisper to the boys, while jogging down to the majority of the office.

Scurrying back to Newt, he watches Theseus search through a few maps scattered across Dumbledore’s desk. 

“What are you doing?!” You ask. 

“Looking for the last piece I need. I know it’s somewhere- Ah! Here it is.” Theseus explains and pulls out a map of Europe and folds it together. 

“Can we leave please? I’m uncomfortable being in here for too long.” Newt says, holding his arm. 

“Yes, it's time to go.” Theseus replies. 

Following Theseus out the door, the three of you hurry along to the Quidditch field. Stopping underneath the wooden stands, Theseus unties the drawstrings to your leather backpack. He quickly shoves the folded map into your bag. 

“There, it’ll be safe with you.” Theseus states, whilst taking off his coat. 

“Theseus, it’s time. Please be careful and don't touch anything. You know how I feel when you organize my things.” Newt orders, taking his brother’s coat and his own before neatly folding them before placing them inside his own case. 

Rolling up their shirt sleeves, Newt turns his back to you and hands tosses his suspender straps over his shoulders. Buckling the suspenders to his belt, Theseus steps inside Newt’s case, and climbs down the ladder. However, his hand returns to the surface with a gentlemen’s hat, and a folded blue coat. Turning around to face you, Newt places the hat on your head, and puts the coat on you. 

“Be careful, Y/n. You’re better at hiding than us.” Newt whispers and takes your chin in his fingers. 

“I will. I know where I’m going.” You state before buttoning the middle button of the coat. 

Newt softly squeezes your chin before stepping into the case. Crouching down to the suitcase, you watch Newt climb down the ladder and stand next to Theseus. Tossing down the pouch with their wands, you place your under your arm.

“See you both in ten minutes.” You say, before closing the lid of the case. 

Grabbing the handle, you hold the case with care as you take your wand out and move your hand to Apparate. Within seconds, you’ve arrived at your next destination: Venice, Italy. The salty air and warm sun feels vastly different than the weather back in London, but still, it’s refreshing. Trekking through the city, you become memorized by the canals and the ‘floating buildings’ on the water. Even without magic, this place has certainly captured your heart. 

Shortly after checking into the hotel, you head up to the floor, and open the door to the largest suite the hotel offered. After scoping the room, you slowly become distracted at how vastly different the rooms are laid out than the ones in Hogwarts or in New York City. 

Everything from the bedding to even the carpets are unlike anything you’ve ever seen before in your life. Walking back into the main living room, you open the large window leading out to a balcony for some fresh air. Placing your bag down on a round table, you set Newt’s case down on the main room’s floor, and knock with your pointer finger. The latches creak as Newt opens the case and sticks his head out. 

“Welcome to Venice, boys.” You say, extending your arms outward, showcasing the room.

Newt climbs out from the case and circles around the room as you extend your hand to Theseus. The older brother glances all around the living room leading into the small dining room as Newt beelines for the window. 

“This’ll do for now.” Theseus says, putting his hands on his hips. 

******

The bright colors of orange and pink light up the sky like a cotton candy explosion. While standing in line for some fresh vegetables, you quietly get your bearings and scan the city. Multiple people of all ages walk around or sit at the canal’s edge and enjoy the cool water. Happily smirking to yourself, you imagine painting the wonderful landscape of Venice. 

From all the people, their different outfits, to the clear blue water keeping the buildings afloat. However, the fluttering feeling in your stomach goes just as quickly as it came. It's a shame that you couldn’t bring your full paint set. But you did sneak in a sketchbook and a few watercolors into your bag before you retired to your room back in Hogwarts. 

After buying some cauliflower and a jar of peas, you slide the vegetables inside your bag with some pasta. Walking back to the hotel, you can’t help but notice that an overly dressed gentleman keeps a constant stare towards your presence. Brushing past a large group of people, you reach the hotel’s main steps, and look back toward the lone bench across the canal. The wooden bench is now being accompanied by an elderly woman with her grandchild. 

Creasing your brows, you notice the change in the sky just as it sends a chill down your spine. You don’t let your guard down until you’ve made it to your room’s door. Once you open the packages of food, you begin to silently pray in the back of your mind that the Ministry hasn’t found you. 

You’ve never been wanted by the Ministry of Magic. If anything, they adored you. From the moment you published your first painting, you had earned a fast reputation for yourself, which you were grateful for. But sometimes, it was too much. Laying back on the lounge chair, you gently rub your temples with your fingers. Once Theseus noticed you had gotten a headache, he gladly took over in the kitchen, and Newt took a break from analyzing the maps of Europe on the carpeted floor.

Theseus walks into the living room with a tray of hot food. He glances over at the open case, before handing you a plate of cooked vegetables with some pasta. 

"What could he possibly be doing in there?" Theseus asks and shakes his head. 

"I don't know. But let Newt work, it takes his mind off things." You reply.

Truth be told, you'd never been inside the leather suitcase. You had always wanted to, but you respected Newt's line of work. He cared for his creatures as much as you cared for your paintings. But now, as the three of you had gotten older, you all began to understand your feeling for one another as adults. 

Sure it made you sad from time to time as much time had passed since the last time you saw either of the Scamander boys, but you always appreciated it whenever you got to spend time with them. 

Placing the plate of food on the table, you continue to rub your temples. Your blinding headache just wouldn’t seem to go away and you had no idea what caused it. Theseus gladly sits down on the floor next to you and begins to read Newt’s notes on different pieces of paper. 

Sticking his forearm out of the case, Newt begins to set down a few items one by one. He places a mortar and pestle, a piece of cloth containing a few mint and basil leaves, and a mason jar filled halfway with white pills. You grab your plate of food and sit on the floor in front of the chair. In the act of closing the case, the Niffler hastily jumps into Newt’s lap, making the wizard pause. 

“Alright, you can come out. But I better not find anything new in your pouch as soon as you go back in that case.” Newt briefly states, just as the creature walks toward Theseus. 

Closing the case, Newt turns around to face you. He carefully grinds the plant leaves in the pestle and adds the powder into one of the pill capsules before handing it to Pickett. The small creature climbs to the top of your legs and stands on your knees. He stretches his limbs, handing you the capsule. 

“Why, thank you, Pickett.” You say with a delighted grin.

Carefully extending your palm to Pickett, he clings to your delicate fingers, and you pop the capsule into your mouth. This makes both Newt and Theseus chuckle as Pickett scurries away from your lap and back to his caretaker. 

“Leta was right. Why do strange creatures love you so much, little brother?” Theseus asks, setting his plate down next to him. 

“I don’t know. I suppose it’s in my nature.” Newt shyly explains, rubbing his palms together. 

The three of you sit in silence for a moment, pausing at the fact that Theseus mentioned Leta. Deep down, you miss her terribly, but not as much as the older brother sitting next to you. You reach toward Theseus and pat his shoulder, which he gives you a smirk in return. 

Returning to the maps in the center of the three of you, you sit up straight, feeling the medicine start to kick in. 

“So that’s us, right?” You ask, pointing to the pencil-drawn circle on the paper. 

“Yes. That’s the hotel.” Newt says, tapping the circle. 

“And from Theseus’ notes, this is where we need to be.” Newt explains, dragging his finger through the streets to the Marciana Library. 

Sighing heavily, you scratch the back of your head. 

“What exactly are we looking for?” You ask. 

“Grindelwald’s original wand. MACUSA couldn’t keep it, so they sent it to the library, where it still remains. Once we have it, we’ll be able to track the last spell that Grindelwald used and hopefully we’ll be able to track him.” Theseus explains.

“That sounds...ludicrous. I swear this is the least sensible thing you’ve come up since the summer after our fifth year at Hogwarts. I still dread thinking about that damn bus incident.” You sneer, crossing your arms. 

Across from you, Newt begins to laugh. 

“You still remember that, Y/n?” He asks, covering his face from his cheeks blushing.

“Of course I do. I ended up with a broken ankle because of you two!” You exclaim, nudging Newt’s forearm, playfully pushing him back. 

Leaning back against the chair, the three of you sit in silence for a moment. You and the brothers dart your eyes at one another, then Theseus snickers. Covering his face, he tries to hold his laughter behind his hand. But it doesn’t work, this makes you and Newt laugh at the same time. Holding your sides, you had forgotten how good laughing felt. 

Once you all have calmed down, you all decided to head to your collective rooms for the night. Then, in the morning, you all planned on heading down to the library’s vault. Leaving the hotel, the three of you are greeted by heavy rain clouds forming over the city. 

Heading further into the city, you follow Theseus’ lead, while Newt stays by your side, cautiously holding your hand in our own. Coming up to the library, you begin to pass an elegant four tier fountain, when Theseus is struck by an unknown spell. Darting behind the limestone fountain, you pull Theseus to your side. He grasps his left leg with his hands. 

“I can’t move my leg! It was a Stupefy charm, I’ll be alright.” He says, wincing in pain. 

Grabbing your wands, the three of you prepare to guard yourselves against whoever threw the spell.


End file.
